


The Ripple Effect [ON HOLD]

by Ame_Skye



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Skye/pseuds/Ame_Skye
Summary: Have you ever heard of the ripple effect? Well...I'm an excellent example. If you'd like to hear my story, come and listen.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Amethyst. I haven't always been called this. So...this is the story of how my life changed forever. It all started the day I died.  
I'm an average 13 year-old middle school student at Bemis Junior High School.  
_Today is going to be a perfect day._ I thought.  
It started off like any other day, but what I didn't know was it would take a turn for the worst.  
I am on my way to school, and I stop at the crosswalk. When it is clear to go, I start walking. All of a sudden, a car comes out of nowhere, and hits me. I instantly died.  
I knew I was dead, but I didn't feel like it. Then again, I have never died before.  
I see this bright light, and open my eyes. I find four faces staring down at me.  
_Why are they so much bigger than I am?_  
What happened next answered that question.


	2. The Beginning

"Come now boys. Don't bother your little sister," a woman said.  
Her voice was so soothing.  I look around.  
_ OMG! I'm blind! _ I mentally screamed.  
_ But wait if I'm blind, and I know I am, then how can I see. No, I'm not seeing, I'm sensing.  
_ When I tried to talk, and ask for some food, I didn't talk. I just...cried?   
"It's alright your mother's here now," the woman cooed.   
_ Mother?! She looks nothing like my mom. What's going on? Where am I? Why is everybody so much bigger than me? No...impossible I...I can't be...I'm an infant. But just a second ago I was on my way to school when a car hit me, and now I'm in this place and I'm alive. _   
Next thing I knew, I had a bottle in my mouth. If I must say, it was rather good.   
"Ah, Jule, I see our little girl is awake,” a man says as he enters the room.   
His deep voice almost sounds like Lucy's dad in Fairy Tail. He was taller than the woman, and had navy blue hair with silver eyes just like Neji and Hinata's in Naruto.   
"Oh, Joed. I thought you had to work today."   
When the woman turned her head her wavy blonde hair brushed across my face and made me sneeze.   
"Looks like our little Amethyst has the sniffles," she giggled.   
All of a sudden someone came crashing through the window.   
"Joed! We need to protect the triplets and the boys!"   
The woman hurriedly placed me in a carriage with the four boys and two other infants. From what I could tell the boys were different ages. The oldest one, holding me, seemed to be about 12, the two holding the other infants were 10-ish, and the youngest looked no more than 8. There was a jolt when the carriage started to move. I wondered why the man and the woman weren't with us when I heard a loud explosion from the house I came out of. It was blown to smithereens. The man and woman seemingly unable to make it out in time.   
"Mother! Father!" The 8 year old said. Tears started to stream down his face as he cried for his parents.   
"It's going to be alright. I'm taking you to a safe place. It's the orphanage just outside of town. I think it's called Uzumaki's Home For Children."  
The driver must have looked very serious, for the boy stopped crying when he said this.

* * *

It's been 3 years since then and I still haven't figured out where we are, but I have noticed the volunteers at the orphanage tend to stay away from me and my brothers. I've also learned their names. The oldest is Joed Jr., of course, the twins are Jake and Jack, the youngest of my older brothers is John, and the two boys who I'm triplets with are, ironically named, Gajeel and Rogue. They even look like them, too. Today I've finally decided to ask where the heck we are.   
"Hey, Big Brother Joed, what country are we in?" I asked using the most innocent toddler voice I could muster.   
"Hmm? Oh, Amethyst. We live in a country called Fiore."  
The now 15 year old picked me up and set me in a chair. Gajeel and Rogue were next to me. I guess it is time for lunch. While I was eating my lunch, I thought back to what happened when I turned three.

* * *

**Flash Back**   
  
"Now that you guys have turned 3 it's time we tell you."  
Joed had a serious look on his face.   
"Tell us what, Big Brother?" I asked, afraid of what he would say.   
"Well...how do I say this...okay, here it goes our parents weren't human."   
"What?!" Gajeel, Rogue, and I shouted at the same time.   
"Our mother was a dragon and our father was a demon from the books of Zeref."  
He paused to let this sink in.  
"Mother was a very powerful dragon known as the Ultimate Dragon, though she was more commonly referred to as the Dragon Queen. Father was known as the Demon Slayer. Mother had the powers of the following dragons; Igneel the fire dragon, Cobalt the poison dragon, Ridge the rock dragon, Thunder the lightning dragon, Grendeeney the sky dragon, Metalicana the iron dragon, Aquamarine the water dragon, Weisslogia the white dragon, and Skaidrum the shadow dragon.  
Father only had the power of four demons; Aquafina the water demon, Deliora the ice demon, Nova the aeurious demon, and Charcoal the fire demon. I have the power of the lightning dragon, the sky dragon, and the aeurious demon. Jake has the power of the water dragon, the white dragon, and the water demon. Jack has the power of the water dragon, the white dragon, and the ice demon. John has the power of the fire dragon, the rock dragon, and the fire demon. You three, however, have the power of all of the dragons and all of the demons I mentioned. So, you are the most powerful out of all of us."

* * *

**Present**   
  
"Um... Joed, can we talk more about who and what we are after lunch?" Gajeel asked with a mouth full of food.   
"Sure, of course we can. Anyway, that wasn't all you need to know about who and what we are. This is why mother and father gave us a book when we left that day. They filled it with the stuff we need to know about who and what we are. There are some things that even I don't know, but it says that we can only read when we're together and when everybody is at least 3 years old."   
After we all finished lunch, we went to the room we share together at the orphanage. Joed reaches under his bed and pulls out a small chest with the words; ‘The Slayer Family,’ engraved beautifully on the front. When he opens it he takes out a very thick book titled;  _ The Slayer Family: Who And What We Are _ . He then opens it and starts reading.


	3. The Book

_I. Joed Jr. pg. 5_

_II. Jake pg. 10_

_ III. Jack pg. 15 _

_ IV. John pg. 20 _

_ V. Amethyst, Gajeel, Rogue pg. 25 _

* * *

I will just skip to my section of the book.   


* * *

**_AMETHYST, GAJEEL, ROGUE_ **

_   
_ _ To start off with you are the most powerful. Your strength increases when you are near each other. You must protect the others with all your might, but until the day comes when you awaken your powers, you must let the others protect you. Like your older brothers you have unique last names, but they will only be different from your older brothers. Like the twins you three have a group name. Your individual parts are below. The parts describe what you like because how you see each other now is very different from how you will see each other once you awaken your powers. _ _   
_ **_I._ ** _ AMETHYST, you are blind yet you still see. You have the eyes of a dragon like me, but unlike mine yours are silver like your father's. You have navy blue hair with golden streaks. Once you awaken your powers you will have some new body parts such as a tail, claws, horns, and wings. You will also have sharper teeth with elongated canines. You are the baby of the group for you were born last. _ _   
_ **_II._ ** _ GAJEEL, you are weak and yet you are strong. You have red dragon eyes and midnight hair with navy blue streaks. Your appearance will change like that of your sister's. You are the eldest for you were born first. _ _   
_ **_III._ ** _ ROGUE, you are weak minded and you are intelligent. You have black eyes and hair exactly like your brother's. Like the others your appearance change will be the same. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your last name is; _

_   
_ **_Slairoyale_ **

_   
_ _ The name of your group is; _ _   
  
_

**_The Royal Slayer Triplets_ **

_   
_ _ Your full names are; _ _   
  
_

**_Amethyst Skyeroket Slairoyale_ **

**_Rogue Cheney Slairoyale_ **

**_Gajeel Redfox Slairoyale_ **

_   
_ _ Now, my children you must try to awaken your powers for the group name for all of you is; _

**_The Slayers_ **

_ Love With All Our Heart,  _

_ Mother and Father _


	4. Awakened Powers, a Guild, and New Love

It was a few years after reading that book that I awakened my powers. I was 10 years old and at home with the now 18 year old John as he was cleaning the house. Last year we had moved from the orphanage to the town of Oakley. The town had a guild called Phantom Lord. I plan on joining the guild like Joed, Jake, and Jack did before they all died when they went on a job together 3 years ago. The reason I have for this is because at some point I will get to be part of the Fairy Tail story. Rogue, Gajeel and I were going on a job with John and it wasn't going to be a tough job or anything...well, that was what we thought. The job request was for protecting an item from thieves. When we got there we were put to work right away. Apparently it was some sort of mini museum thing. the item we were to protect was actually three items. They were all in a display case together and were weapons. They were three different swords. They had a legend about them, too. It was said that the famous sword maker named Disidan predicted that one day three powerful wizards that are triplets would come and ask for the perfect swords. But the swords pushed away everyone except Gajeel, Rogue, and I. They drew us towards them. The curator of the museum said he would gladly let us touch them. He opened the glass case they were in. I was immediately drawn to one. The swords had names on them and the curator told us that those were supposed to be the names of the triplets who came to claim them.  He gave us a weird look.  
"Are you three triplets?" He asked.   
"Yes, and these have our names on them," we responded in unison.  
All of a sudden the swords glowed as the thieves approached us. Mine glowed pink, Rogue's glowed light blue, and Gajeel's glowed green. the swords shortened their lengths to fit our bodies perfectly and we began to fight with them. We heard a scream. It was from John. One of the thieves, I think he was the leader, had his sword through John's stomach. I ran to his side as he hit the ground.   
"John!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.  
_ I know I shouldn't feel this way. Fairy Tail is made up by Hiro Mashima. These people... they're supposed to be fake, yet... I feel their warmth when they hug me. They... they aren't fake. Not to me. They're real... they're real human beings. I know he's my brother and I loved him.  
_ "John! Don't! Go! I'll heal you with my sky dragon magic. I can heal you and everything can go back to normal," I pleaded.  
The tears were starting to blur my vision.   
"No. If I live what will my purpose be? I have lived my life to protect you and your brothers. The others and I knew we would most likely die trying to protect you."  
He stopped and I could tell that his breathing was becoming labored.  
"I have enough money for you to pay rent and buy food for the next year. I also...want you...to...cremate...my body like...I did...for...the...others…”  
He closed his eyes, and I just knew then that he was dead.  I sensed that the man who killed my brother was coming up behind me to strike me down.  
"You're mine now, little girl!"  
He held up his sword. I turned around and out of nowhere my nails extended and I slashed his chest. It was fatal, but he wouldn't die on the spot. I used my sky dragon magic to lift the thieves that were in the museum to where I was. I ran back over to John and fell on my knees crying. I let out a cry of grievance. It sounded like the roar of a dragon. I lit his body on fire and pulled a jar out of my pack. His body turned into ash and I used my sky dragon magic to gently blow them into the jar. The jar was like the other three. They each had the individual's name on them. I put the jar back in my pack and stood up. I immediately took notice of our change in appearance. We have horns that sprouted just above our hair line. Long, fluffy tails that matched our hair. Our nails lengthen and sharpen. Our teeth sharpen while our top canines also lengthen, and we have dragon wings. My horns, wings, and claws are navy blue. Gajeel and Rogue 's are pitch black, midnight, like their hair. I still have my sword in my hand glowing a brilliant pink. I stood up and transformed into my human form and my brothers did the same. We then walked back to the main entrance of the museum. When we got there, the curator was there with the town’s mayor.   
"We need the sword's sheaths because we are, obviously, the triplets from the legend. The swords bonded with our magic," Gajeel said trying to hide his eagerness.   
"Well, it seems they have," the curator said as he walked away.  
"Alright. Here you go."  
Once we sheathed the swords, the sheaths shrunk to match the sizes of the swords. We then told them that they have to send the reward to Phantom Lord. Then we set off to home.

* * *

When we got home, I put out the jar with the others. Then we made our way to the Phantom Lord guild hall. We walked in and I made my way to my friend, Amelia.   
"Hey, Amethyst. What brings you here?"   
"I was wondering if me and my brothers could join the guild."   
She walked out from behind the bar.  
"Oh, okay, come with me, and we'll go see Master Jose."  
We followed her up a large staircase, down a hall, and to the Master's office.  
"Master?" Amelia called out after knocking on the door.   
"Enter, Amelia," a voice said from behind the door.   
I could feel his magic energy, and he was very powerful.  Amelia opened the door, and we walked in.  
"Master, these are the younger siblings of Joed and the others. They would like to join Phantom Lord."   
Jose studied us for a moment.  
"Of course they can join. What kind of magic do you use?"   
"We use fire, sky, iron, lightning, poison, water, white, shadow, and rock dragon slaying magic and water, aeurious, fire, and ice demon slaying magic," I answered almost as soon as he asked.   
“All three of you use the same magic. That's very interesting.”   
We went back to the main part of the guild. Everyone stared as we got our guild marks. Gajeel's on his left shoulder, Rogue's on the left side of his chest, and mine on my left shoulder blade. They were all the same color, black. Then we took a seat at a table in the corner of the hall.   
A random boy walks up to us.  
“Hi, I'm Totomaru. You're new to the guild, right?” He said.  
The boy had both black and white hair. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose.   
“Yes, we are new. I'm Rogue, this is Amethyst, and this is Gajeel.”   
I suddenly felt a wave of sleep fall over me. They could all see it, too.  
“Ro-nii-chan, I'm tired. I'm gonna go home and sleep.”   
Both Rogue and Gajeel had worried looks on their faces. I only called Rogue by that name when I was about to fall asleep at any second.   
“Oh, I can walk her home. I'm actually your neighbor.”   
“If you wouldn’t mind, could you stay with her until we get there? Gajeel and I plan on staying here for a bit, and we’re never apart by ourselves.”   
Gajeel stared at the guy for a second.  
“How old are you?” He asked.   
“I’m 11, and you?”   
“We’re triplets, and we’re 10."   
I was very impatient.  
“Come on, Toto-chan.”

* * *

Totomaru and I made our way to my house and got in, but not before I ran into like ten street lamps. I was so happy to be in my warm house... that was until I took my light jacket off. It was so cold that my fingers and toes were turning blue. I was freezing, unlike Totomaru, because I have a rather low body temperature naturally. It was bad enough that I had a low body temperature, but _no_. I had to go and pick out a pink tank-top dress to wear on the job. I was shivering so much that you could hear my teeth chatter. Totomaru saw, and heard, me. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my smaller form. My head was parallel to his chest, like it was on all guys my age.  
 _Oh! My! God!_ __How is he so warm?  
I leaned into him, but he let go to take his shoes and jacket off. He heard a loud thump sound. When he looked back in my direction, I was on the floor shaking more than I was shivering. My hands and feet were completely blue. He wasted no time in rushing to my side. He grabbed his jacket and a blanket and wrapped them around me. Then, he lifted me onto the couch and let me lean on him, though it was more like snuggling into him. He watched as my breathing evened out. I was out like a light and after a few minutes so was he. He laid down on the couch and pulled me along with him so that my head was against his chest while he was beneath me. It was a couple of hours later when Gajeel and Rogue got home and let's just say Gajeel was none too pleased.  
This day was July 7th, X777.


	5. The Book Part 2

Today is our 15th birthday. We have decided that since we are the only ones left of our family we will read the book together. The next section of the book was titled:  _ Dragon Slayer Mating _ . That was something I was super interested in reading about.   


* * *

**_DRAGON SLAYER MATING_ **

_ As dragon slayers you take on some dragon characteristics. There is no mating season for dragons because a dragon will meet its mate when the time is right. You do not choose your mate nor do they choose you though it may seem like it. You do not choose for your mating was fated. _ _   
_ _ Once you have found your mate you will be bound forever by an ornate dragon symbol unique to you or your mate. The ornate dragon symbols are overall very similar in design, but they are unique in their placement, sizes, colors, and who receives the mark. Who receives the mark depends on who the more dominant mate is. Usually it is the female that receives the mark, but there are exceptions when the female is a dragon slayer and the male is not. The color coordinates with one of two things. The color of the more dominant mate's hair or the color of their magic. _ _   
_ _ You and your mate are going to experience some changes. First off, your mate will gain the same amount of control over their bodies as you do. Second, once you have your first kiss, whether or not it is with your mate, your teeth will no longer change their appearance from human form to true form. Third, your mate will gain the same abilities you possess like your hearing, sense of smell, range of sensory. That is all you need to know for now, my children. You cannot read the next section until you are at least the age of 18. _

_   
_ _ Love with all your heart,  _

_ Mother and Father _

* * *

Gajeel slammed the book closed and stood up. He headed to Totomaru's, and he was really angry. Though, he had a reason to be. Last year I had my first kiss with Totomaru, and that's when I started wearing a mask that covers the bottom half of my face. It looked like the one masky-shirty thingy Kakashi from Naruto wears only I don't wear anything over top of it. I knew Gajeel was upset, but he looked ready to kill Totomaru.   
“Totomaru, you bastard, open the damn door!” Gajeel Shouted.  
He was only over protective of me like this.  Totomaru opened the door.  
“Hello, Gajeel, Amethyst.”   
“Don't ‘Hello’ me! When, and why, did you think it was okay to kiss Amethyst?!”   
“What! How did you find out?!”   
“Oh, don't ‘What’ me!”  
Gajeel was about to take a swing at Totomaru, but by that time I had had enough of this.   
“GAJEEL!”  
His name came out as more of a growl than actual words, but it had the same effect. The two boys instantly froze.  
“Gajeel, let me explain what happened. Totomaru and I were on a job that specifically asked for us. And of course by the time we got to the town it was the middle of the night and I couldn't walk in a straight line any more. While we were walking to the nearest hotel, I tripped on a rock and fell on top of Totomaru. That's how we ended up kissing. Got it?!”   
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”   
"Hey, guys, the iron brownies are done!” Rogue shouted through our kitchen window.  
Gajeel and I went back home and had some of Rogue's absolutely delicious brownies.


	6. Betrayed

It has been three years since then. I'm an S-class wizard along with Gajeel, Rogue, and Totomaru. I have made a new best friend, Juvia Lockser. She and Totomaru along with two others – who seriously creep me out – make up Phantom Lord's strongest team, The Element Four. As for me and my brothers, we are the second strongest team. Phantom Lord's Royal Slayer Triplets. I just got back from a job and I'm at the guild hall with my brothers.   
"Oi, Gajeel, give me a piece of iron before I kill over."  
I'm rather rude when I'm hungry, and it didn't help that everyone gasped when I asked for a piece of iron.   
"No! Go get your own iron. This is mine."   
_ Gajeel can be so difficult sometimes.  
_ "Come on. You owe me one for saving your sorry butt when you got knocked out on our last job after running into that lamp post."  
_ Blackmail. Never not an option. _   
"Fine. Whatever, but you only get one piece."   
_ That's all I need.  
_ I took the piece.  
"Thanks, Bro."  
I could sense everyone watching me. I realized that the guild didn't know their second strongest team all used the same magic.   
"I see Amethyst is hungry," someone with a mischievous voice stated.   
"Toto-chan!"  
It was a nickname I gave him. I mean seriously, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give my boyfriend a cute nickname. If I remember correctly, it was also the first thing I actually called him by.  
"Toto-chan, I thought Master Jose sent you and the rest of the Element Four on a job."   
"I'm offended. Is my girl–is my best friend doubting my team's power?"  
_ Few. That was a close call.  
_ We made a deal to only tell Rogue about us because if Gajeel knew he wouldn't let me out of his range of sensory. His and Rogue's range is about 20 feet. Mine, luckily, is about 200 feet, but only because I'm blind.  
"No. You know I wouldn't, but Juvia stayed behind this time so I thought it might take a little longer than normal."  
I gave him my pout that no one, not even Gajeel, can say 'No' to.   
"Aw, come on, Amethyst. Don't give me that look. You know I was just kidding."   
I knew he was, but I didn't want to show it.  
"I know."  
I took a bite of the iron and everyone, except Totomaru and my brothers, stared at me in disbelief.  
"Yes, I'm an iron dragon slayer, and Rogue is, too."  
Everyone looked at him. It seems as though he was able to coax Gajeel into giving him a piece, as well. He just smiled, waved, and took a bite of the iron.   
"Okay, then. If that's over with, I actually came here to get you three. Master Jose needs to talk to the Element Four and the Royal Slayer Triplets."   
We then made our way to headquarters and walked to Jose's office. Where Juvia, Aria, and that Mr. Soul guy were waiting for us.   
"Great you're all here."  
Master Jose was at his window. He had his hands folded behind his back.  
"We have a job request to handle. The employer hired us to find his missing daughter."   
"Jude Heartfilia," I interrupted with my thinking out loud. "Sorry, I only meant to think that."   
"It's fine. Amethyst, I want you, Rogue, and Gajeel to stay at the guildhall. The rest of you are to stay here. Gajeel, I want you to go to the Fairy tail guild hall when no one is there and leave them a surprise. Juvia and Monsieur Soul, you are to stay in Magnolia to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone got it?"   
"Yes," we all answer.   
"Good. Then head out."   
We left with this information, though I went to Totomaru's room at headquarters with him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Gajeel, Juvia, and that Soul guy heading to Magnolia. Aria and Totomaru stayed behind. Rogue and I went back to the guild hall.

* * *

It was ten minutes later that Aria came and told us that Master Jose changed his mind and wants him here instead of headquarters.  
_ That's weird. Also, what's weird is that when I was leaving, I heard Master say that he wanted to speak with Totomaru in private. What the heck is his problem? Aww, that was a thought that I might have had when I was back in the other world. Wait...what was I thinking again? Oh, yeah. Like what was so important that he couldn't say it in front of us? _

* * *

It was really early in the morning when Gajeel came back. Rogue and I were up in the rafters where no one could see us because we transform into our true forms when we sleep and we knew we would most likely fall asleep. The only people who have seen our true forms are Master Jose, Totomaru, and Juvia. Rogue was sitting cross-legged with his back against one of the vertical and I had my head in his lap. Gajeel smirked at the sight. I was in my hot pink mini skirt with slits on both sides, light gray booty shorts underneath, light pink crop tank-top, a black leather jacket to go over it, and a black bandana to cover the bottom half of my face, and Rogue with his black pants that mimic Gajeel's and a black button up shirt left unbuttoned.  
"Gihi..."  
_ Gajeel and his weird way of laughing.  
_ "Those two fell asleep in the rafters again. Though, I suppose it's fine since the Master wants us to stay here for when those weak little fairies get here."

* * *

When I woke up all I heard was Gajeel and Rogue starting to fight.  
"Oi, can you eat any louder, metal-head?"   
_ Man, why is Rogue always like me when I'm hungry when he first wakes up in the mornings? _   
"Oi, are you deaf or something?"   
_ Totally not a morning person. _   
"Get any louder and you'll wake Amethyst up," Gajeel scolded him.  
Though that didn't stop them from having a whisper argument.   
"Ro-nii-chan stop fighting with Ga-nii-chan about who eats pancakes louder."  
I'm really tired after staying up last night thinking about how I have finally reached the age of 18, and since I died when I was 13, everyone in the old world would be like 31 right now. That is if the years here are the same length as they are in the old world.  Just then the guild doors were busted open and Gajeel had an evil grin on his face.  
"The fairies are here."   
I heard what sounded like an old man's voice.  
"Fairy Tail is here to take revenge for what you have done to the guild hall and three of its members."   
_ I assume this is Master Makarov. _   
"Onward my children!"   
_ This was it. I can finally test how powerful I am. _   
"I'll take Salamander, Amethyst, you take Titania, and Rogue, you take the ice wizard."   
We jumped down from the rafters and a cloud of dust appeared around us. I felt every one of the members of Phantom had frozen in fear of what they knew was about to go down.   
"The triplets! W-what are they doing here?!" Someone in the crowd shouted with a trembling voice.   
"We're here on orders Master Jose gave us," Gajeel spoke with a smirk.   
_ Gajeel has way too much fun fighting.  
_ When the smoke cleared, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were right in front. Where they needed to be.  
"Hey. Look, everyone it's Erza Scarlet. Looks like I don't have to go easy after all."  
I smirked making Gajeel proud that I was like him when it came to fighting.   
"Who are you three? And you, girl, why do you hide half your face?" Erza demanded.   
"You don't know? I'm not amused. We are Phantom Lord's Ultimate Slayer Triplets. And we're going to show you why we're called ‘Royal Slayer.’"  
I unsheathe my sword, and everyone in Fairy Tail gave me a look of pity.  
"Let's see who's a better swordsman, Titania."   
" **Heaven's Wheel!** "  
She had dozens of swords surrounding me.   
"Hey, Erza, after I beat you tell me how it feels to be bested by someone who is blind."   
Erza launched her swords and I dodged every single one. They were all amazed that someone who is blind can dodge with such ease.   
"You lie. You  _ cannot  _ dodge like that if you are blind."   
"I give you my word on behalf of my dragon slaying magic."   
"Prove it!" Natsu shouted as he aimed a fire attack at me.   
"Oh, please. Toto-chan's fire is way hotter than this." I said as I ate the fire.  
I gave him a smirk because he messed with me and Gajeel doesn't like to be ignored nor does he like when people mess with me. Gray turned and took a few steps in my direction.  
"Ew, gross. Put some clothes on pervert."   
He tried not to look offended, but failed.  
" **Ice Make Lance!** "  
His lances went right for my back.   
"Pfft. Yeah, right."  
I snapped my fingers and they instantly shattered.  Just then something falls from above.   
"Master!" Gray called out.   
"My...magic."  
His voice was weak and trembling and his face was completely green.   
"We must retreat!" Erza commanded.   
"But, Erza."   
"No buts, Gray."

* * *

Back at headquarters, I was with Juvia in her room.  
"Juvia is worried about you, Amethyst."  
Juvia, and the way she talks about herself in third person.   
"Is something wrong between Amethyst and Totomaru?"   
"No... it's just I have this bad feeling about the private conversation he had with Master Jose yesterday. Something's just not right."   
Just then the entire building started shaking.  Totomaru came and opened the door.  
"Are you two alright?"   
Juvia gave him a nod.   
I just kept staring out the window humming a tune, but of course, I just had to go and start singing it:   
  
_ Earth, wind, water, and fire _ _   
_ _ They are the four elements  
_ _ Each has its strength  
and its weakness  
_ _ You must know them very well  
_ _ To use them in harmony  
_ _ Or they will crash and burn  
_ _ Or they will crash and burn  
_ _ Or they will crash and burn _   
  
"Amethyst, Juvia didn't know you were such a good singer."   
The last time I sang that song was on the day John died. All I could do in that moment was cry. Thankfully it was quiet enough so that they wouldn't know.   
"I didn't know you sang," Totomaru said, taking a few steps towards me.   
"That's because I don't tell people," I snapped at him.  
I sensed his face had an expression of hurt on it.  
"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't sang that song since the day John died. The argument Gajeel and Rogue were having this morning about who ate pancakes louder was what we used to do, and they haven't done that since he died."  
I completely lost it then. I couldn't contain my loud sobs anymore and just fell to my knees crying. Totomaru immediately came to my side and wrapped his arms around me. When I finally had control of my emotions again, I realized that Totomaru's hug wasn't filled with love, It was filled with remorse. That didn't help my bad feeling.  
"Hey, everyone, Lucy isn't in the building. She's at Fairy Tail. Also, we've just arrived at Fairy Tail."

* * *

Natsu just defeated Totomaru and the Jupiter Cannon. I run to where Totomaru is as he lays on the ground.  
"Toto-chan! Are you okay?"  
I hugged him as he sat up. Unknowingly falling into his trap. He has a dagger in his hand.  Just as he is about to plunge it through my heart, Rogue zooms past me in his true form grabbing Totomaru by his neck and slamming him against the wall causing him to drop the dagger.  
"Totomaru, you know very well that if one of us triplets dies, the two who remain will follow very soon afterwards."  
It was more of a growl than audible words, but Totomaru understood what he meant. Totomaru held such fear in his eyes that I thought for sure that he was going to pee himself.   
"Amethyst, I'll let you handle this."   
Even though Rouge still had his hand around Totomaru's neck, I walked up to Totomaru and put my hand over his mouth. I turned my hand into a metal plate that covered his mouth and nose and filled it with water. I leaned to his ear so he could clearly hear me.  
"If you ever come near me or my family again, I won't hesitate to rip you in half."  
Rogue and I let go and he fell to the ground coughing up water. As Rogue and I made our way to where Gajeel was fighting Natsu, I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe that someone who said that they loved me would try and kill me and my brothers. Sadly, neither of us noticed that Totomaru was following us.


End file.
